1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to corrosion-inhibited aqueous solutions, particularly antifreeze compositions useful as coolants in a heat-exchange system such as the cooling system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Prior Art
Bailey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,643 disclose sulfo-aralkyl siloxanes and salts thereof and a process for their production. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,643, the sulfo-siloxanes of Bailey are disclosed as useful when copolymerized with a conventional siloxane in the foaming of solvents. Organosiloxane-silicate copolymers have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,469 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,496 by Pines et al as useful in the inhibition of the corrosion of metals below sodium in the electromotive series that come in contact with aqueous liquids. Other siloxane-silicate copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,312,622; 3,198,820; 3,203,969; and 3,248,329. Silicone-sulfonate compositions are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,897.